kouchu_misakofandomcom-20200216-history
Kouchu’s method of training and fighting style
Kouchu and his Crystal Monsters are a good team, and they all know one thing in common:Never give up and try again. Kouchu have plans and ideas, and thinks before he acts. When Crystal Monsters loses, Kouchu know they did great on their moves. Also, Kouchu and his crystal monsters seems to be like a family, though they are a good team, they could take down anyone with their bet. Kouchu is proud when his Crystal Monsters evolve, but he always have to choose if they are ready to evolve or not. Kouchu is very teamful and leadershipped to his Crystal Monsters, and earn their proof in order to face new Crystal Monsters. Kouchu would release a Crystal Monster because when he feels bad for it, or if it's a weak team ever, it would be a sad thing to do. Kouchu always get serious when he's in battle. Win or Lose, Kouchu knows he did his best. In Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu fight hand and hand combat to control Crystal Monsters using Hen. When the Crystal Monsters are hit, Kouchu was hit, too. Kouchu knows that his Crystal Monsters have good attitude and strong feelings, and will always trust them if they win or lose. In the Devil Battle, kouchu and all his Crystal Monsters defeated the devil. In common they know one thing. Never give up and please try again. He has plans and ideas before he acts, thinking. When Crystal monsters are defeated, they show that their movement is wonderful.The team, demonstrates leadership to his crystal monsters and gains evidence to face the new crystal monster. Kouchu will release a crystal monster. Kouchu always have plans, and when it comes to plans, with the help of his crystal monsters, makes teamwork and championship. When they win the battle, Kouchu congratulate them for fighting well. Kouchu will be proud if their Crystal Monsters evolve but they have to let Kouchu know when they are ready t evolve or not. Kouchu can be offical leadership of his Crystal Monsters If Kouchu's team doesn't obey him, what did he do? In the original series, Kouchu would go put them back in the Crystal Ball. Kouchu usually gets their attention, but no obeyance. Kouchu would get annoyed if they won't listen to him. When his Crystal Monsters are hurt (ex.Headache, poision, paralized,burned), what should he do? If there is a CrystalHotspital nearby, Kouchu would take them there to heal. But If there is not a CrystalHotspital nearby, Kouchu would make some medicational observence (ex. If Crystal Monsters get poisioned, Kouchu would let them eat fresh food). Are Kouchu's Crystal Monsters are strong or weak? It doesn't matter. Kouchu's Crystal Monsters aren't too weak, or too strong, and they don't have to be too strong because of everything. It depends on what they do. Do Kouchu cares a lot about his Crystal Monsters? Yes, and he cares for their behavior towards him. Why does Kouchu got his Crystal Monsters? If they like him, he would let them join his team, or, if they saved, Kouchu may let them join his team. He would catch it, if it suceed, Kouchu would let them join his team. He also need Crystal Monsters so he needs more team (to challenge the gym, league, etc.). How did Kouchu catches the Crystal Monster? He use to fail, but he has to weaken it to catch it. If they like him, he would let them join his team, or, if they saved, Kouchu may let them join his team. He would catch it, if it suceed, Kouchu would let them join his team. He also need Crystal Monsters so he needs more team (to challenge the gym, league, etc.). Kouchu will be proud if he catches.